


The Master

by Delduwath



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hedwig (Harry Potter) Lives, M/M, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Master of Death Harry Potter, Powerful Harry, Powerful Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delduwath/pseuds/Delduwath
Summary: Stephen Strange has barely set his foot in the hidden world of the Mystic Arts and doesn't know what the future has in store for him. In one of the many times of going through the books in the library of Kamar-Taj, he notices a title never mentioned in any other book he's found.Also, why is the owl on the Ancient One's shoulder staring at him?
Relationships: Ancient One (Marvel) & Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Stephen Strange
Comments: 12
Kudos: 314





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and English is not my first language, so I apologize for making any kind of mistake in writing this. If there are errors made, mentioning them in the comment section would be appreciated.

"Mastery of the Sling Ring is essential to the Mystic Arts. They allow us to travel throughout the Multiverse." The voice of Karl Mordo traveled across the training ground. 

"All you need to do is focus. Visualize. See the destination in your mind." As the trainees moved their hands in a circular motion, glowing rings appeared in front of them, except for one. 

Stephen Strange furrowed his eyebrows as his trembling hands were barely able to create the tiniest bits of orange sparks. The trainee in grey and white garment looked around with indignation, knowing fully well that he was the sole person to fail at creating a portal. "The clearer the picture, the quicker and easier... The Gateway will come." Hearing the instructor's voice right beside him, he turned to look at him, irritation clearly shown on his face.

Suddenly, the Sorceress Supreme walked in with a man on her left. She immediately caught sight of Strange and his struggle with using the Sling Ring.

"And stop." Damn it! Strange held back a string of curses from leaving his mouth.

The Ancient One walked straight at him, her black cloak blown back by the slight wind. "I would like a moment alone with Mr. Strange.” the former surgeon sighed as the others left one after the other, emptying the area. 

“My hands-“ 

“It’s not about your hands. ” she answered calmly. 

“How is it not about my hands?” He asked with frustration. 

“Master Hamir.” The aged man nodded his head at the Leader of the Masters of the Mystic Arts before standing between her and the doctor. He lifted the sleeve covering his left arm. 

His left hand was missing. 

The sight startled the former surgeon, and realization had hit him. After the Master Sorcerer proved to Stephen his hands were not the reason for his inability to use sorcery, the Ancient One promptly thanked him for the demonstration.

She then proceeded to explain the way of using sorcery, “Surrender, Stephen."

“Silence your ego, and your power will rise.”

She opened a portal to the peak of Mount Everest, Stephen followed.

And she left him there.

As she returned to Kamar-Taj, a snowy owl chirped in greeting and flew towards her, its wings beat against the air gracefully before landing on the arm offered by the sorceress. “Hello, Hedwig.” She gave the avian a rarely seen smile. Though it didn’t stay for long.

“How’s our new recruit?” Mordo came up behind the Sorceress Supreme. He nodded his head in greeting when a pair of yellow intelligent eyes stared unblinkingly at him. “We shall see.”

“Any second now…” Three pairs of eyes watched expectantly.

“No, not again..,” Mordo said with worry. “Maybe I should-“ 

The snowy owl gave out a trill to get their attention. Little sparks began to appear, slowly a circle was formed.

He made it. 

Then he fell to the ground.

Strange groaned as his body, currently covered in snow, hit the floor. As the warm air welcomed him, he lifted his disheveled head, 

I did it

Finally…

As Mordo moved the unconscious body of Stephen Strange back into his room, the Ancient One looked back at the expectant eyes of the nocturnal bird, she opened a portal and reached for a small bag. 

“I’m sure you are hungry after such a long flight."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I finally got the time to write! With school being cancelled, teachers have been throwing out assignments to students more than usual, and I'm losing my sense of time. Anyway, I finally updated. I hope this chapter is alright.

A shadowy figure, hidden by a cloak that blended into the darkness of Space, watched solemnly as an old star was in the process of dying. The death of such a star can take millions of years. Although it was a massive eruption, there wasn't a single bit of noise to hear. If you couldn't see, you wouldn't even know a great explosion was happening right in front of you, had you not have perished from the great cosmic explosion. 

The figure floated peacefully at a distance, unmoving. Gas and matter flew at him at incredible speeds only to be blocked by an invisible wall. Unaffected by the incredible heat and blast of energy, a pair of luminous emerald eyes were entranced by the beautiful yet sad scene playing out before him. Matter and energy were pushed outwards into the vastness of Space thousands and thousands of kilometres every second. The supernovae was truly a magnificent sight. For how chaotic and violent it was, there had been an air of peacefulness and serenity.

“There goes another star in the night sky.” the being murmured as he grabbed his cloak and removed it from his back, revealing the person underneath. He had high cheekbones and a strong jawline. As he ran his fingers through his long unruly hair, each strand as dark as a raven's feathers, contrasting the paleness of his skin, a mark on his forehead can be seen. It was a long jagged scar, reaching a thick eyebrow, that looked as if someone had deliberately carved a thunderbolt on his head. An unkempt beard was on his face, though it wasn't overly outgrown and wild. 

As his eyes focused on the scenery, his mind wandered farther and farther away. 

“It has been quite some time since I’ve left Earth, hasn’t it?”

“Getting homesick, Harry?”

The man, Harry, with his cloak in hand, tilted his head to face the newcomer with an eyebrow raised, 

“What if I am?” He asked lightly, not bothering to deny the fact that he was missing his home planet. 

Well, there was no reason in hiding the fact anyway.

The newcomer was no more than a dark shadow, similar to a wraith or phantom, perhaps even a ghost. It let out a soft chuckle, though it was no more than a soft release of breath. 

“You know you can return at any time you want.” The voice, barely an echo, rang in his head.

“Yeah, I know.” Harry’s lips parted and let out a tired sigh, a faraway gaze turned to the direction which he knew led to his home planet.

###### 

Earth

“Finally wrote, has he?” 

Hedwig hooted as the Ancient One picked up the letter on her desk. Feeling the smooth surface of paper against her fingers, she silently opened the letter. Her eyes scanned through the familiar handwriting and her lips twitched upwards slightly. 

Even without seeing the Sorceress Supreme's face, you'd know she was smiling from the amused tone in her voice.

“It seems you will be staying for a while.” 

The owl chirped in response.

Then returned to devouring the treats offered to her.

###### 

Stephen slowly closed his room's door with a shaky hand.

The former neurosurgeon massaged his aching shoulders with a groan. It was clear that Mordo was going easy on him during their combat training sessions, but it was hard to keep up nonetheless. He was not prepared for this type of exercise, his entire body ends up being sore and exhausted in every session. While he had kept himself fit back in his surgeon days, he had never been pushed to his limits as his instructor had done to him. He recalls the session he had just hours ago, the burning sensation in his lungs, the quick pounding of his heart, the sweat dripping off of his face, the ache in his joints. He knew he was a long way from reaching Mordo's level.

Strange remembered when he was on his way to getting his MD and PhD. He knew he was far too full of himself back then, but still, he had managed to start from being a mere student to surpassing his seniors and instructors. He _knew_ he could improve. 

Perhaps reaching higher wasn't as impossible as he once thought.

He washed his face with cold water and stared at his reflection on the mirror in front of him. 

Not long ago, when he first came to Tibet and looked for this mysterious place called "Kamar-Taj", he didn't know what to expect. If his car accident hadn't happened, he would undoubtedly have brushed off such an absurd rumour. The only thing that brought him here was desperation, willing to give up all of his money to cling on the sliver of hope that he could heal his hands. It was an irrational decision, he admits. Logically speaking, there was a higher probability this place was just another one of those temples of faith, where believers speak of greater powers in legends and stories instead of reality. Yet here he was, learning of the existence of infinite worlds and universes, using sorcery and studying ancient tomes while wearing robes. 

He has barely stepped into this new world, even so, questions plague his mind. It was who he is at heart, curious and doubtful of everything around him. It became one of the main reasons he was interested in getting into the medical field in the first place - driven by the desire to understand what people were made of and how they worked. 

Who was this peculiar "Ancient One" who the sorcerers he'd met respect so greatly? What is her goal? Is she as great as her students say? How did she come across such knowledge and power? How could she live as long as she had? Who was this "Kaecilius" and his group of rogues? Why did they turn against the Ancient One? What's their purpose? His questions were endless. 

He got some replies as he trained, but Mordo's answers weren't very useful and, well, rather biased. Upon noticing the unquestioning faith he had for his teacher, the former surgeon refrained from showing too much doubt in the sorceress, wary of angering the sorcerer.

Stephen sighed, knowing he wouldn't get any answers for the time being.

His eyes moved to look at his watch and the screen of his laptop. 

_Christine._

He regretted how he acted with her. She had always been so willing to help. Even _him_ of all people. A self-centred, arrogant prick who didn't give a damn about everyone around him. After the car crash, all he cared about was getting his hands fixed. 

Over and over again, while he was wallowing in pathetic self-pity and despair, she offered her support and care without expecting any reward. In return, he not only rejected her kindness but also lashed out at her and shut her out, without feeling the slightest bit of regret. The guilt had only ever gotten stronger as the days passed by. He had sent multiple emails to apologize, though he never got an answer... 

He knew he didn't deserve any kind of forgiveness.

He knew he didn't deserve her care.

_He knew better now._

###### 


End file.
